


Pedro Pascal NSFW Alphabet

by waywardodysseys



Category: Pedro Pascal - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Kink, NSFW Alphabet, Toys, Wildcard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardodysseys/pseuds/waywardodysseys
Summary: Pedro Pascal and his sexual appetites.
Relationships: Pedro Pascal/Reader, Pedro Pascal/You
Comments: 10
Kudos: 94





	Pedro Pascal NSFW Alphabet

**Author's Note:**

> This is published on Tumblr under the same name.
> 
> *This was requested.*

**A = Aftercare (what they’re like after sex)**

  
After knowing you’re satisfied and seeing if you need anything Pedro wraps his arms around you, pulling you close, placing his lips against your temple, his hands roaming your body as you fall asleep in each other’s arms. 

  
**B = Body Part (their favorite body part and also their partner’s)**

  
He likes everything about his body. His favorite though would have to be his hands because they get to be on you and roam every curve, every inch of your warm, delicate skin.

  
His favorite body part of yours would be your hips because of his favorite position (see Favorite Position). He also gets to hold your hips while you two are out and about walking in Brooklyn, N.Y.C, or L.A. He gets to place his hands on them when he walks you down the red carpet at award shows, movie premieres, and/or special events.

  
**C = Cum (anything to do with cum)**

  
At first it was inside a condom or on your body (which he enjoyed because he felt like he was marking you as his).

  
As your relationship progressed Pedro prefers to cum inside of you sans condom, even though he still likes to pull out and cum on your body.

  
He does think of how you’d react to him asking you to swallow. You’d be willing too, if only he’d ask. 

  
**D = Dirty Secret (self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

  
He’s adventurous and likes to try things. He’s indulged in a threesome.

  
He’ll never reveal if m/f/f or m/m/f. Maybe one day he’ll tell you - see what your reaction is and possibly suggest another one.

  
**E = Experience (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)**

  
Pedro is experienced. He knows what he wants when it comes to sex, he knows what he likes and prefers. He knows how to pleasure you endlessly and always knows how to make you succumb to him.

  
**F = Favorite Position (this goes without saying)**

  
Cowgirl - he enjoys taking in your beauty as you tilt your head back, arch your back, bite your lip. He loves to watch your breasts bounce as you ride him. He prefers it slow so he’s able to take it all in, but he also prefers it fast. Pedro enjoys when your hands are splayed on his chest and your fingers dig into his skin, marking him. He loves holding your hips, grasping them tightly as his own orgasm rises inside of him. Pedro, on occasion, will reach back to squeeze your ass and/or smack it as you ride him.

  
He does enjoy missionary because of the intimacy this position offers. He loves feeling your hands roam his body - back, chest, stomach. He knows you like to reach up and press your mouth along his long neck, lick his skin then nip at him lightly along the base of his neck. When he is close to orgasming he loves to look into your eyes as you look into his - Pedro believes this intimate moment is the most intimate. He loves seeing you look up at him as he explodes inside of you. Pedro also loves when you run your fingers through his hair and kiss him hungrily after he cums inside of you. He’s in heaven as your eyes lock onto his and watches your beautiful face as you orgasm with his cock still inside of you.

  
**G = Goofy (are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

  
Pedro is a goofball. There are times he’ll be goofy and say obnoxious things mostly to lighten the mood or just make you laugh.

  
Otherwise, he’s serious when it comes to making love to you. To Pedro, the act of making love to you is the most unrivaled intimacy you two can share. 

  
**H = Hair (how well-groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

  
Pedro likes to keep himself groomed. 

  
He does trim himself, though sometimes if you catch him in the shower doing this, you are willing to help him since he wants to make sure you love what you see when you look at his naked body. And you love his body the way it is!

  
**I = Intimacy (how are they during the moment, romantic aspect)**

  
During the moment Pedro knows it’s about the intimacy between him and you. He loves looking into your eyes as you look into his coffee colored ones.

  
As mentioned before Pedro knows making love to you is the most unrivaled intimate act you and him are able to share together. He’s a romantic at heart. He loves setting the mood on special occasions (birthday, anniversaries, holidays) with candlelight, mood music, roses, and maybe a bubble bath for the two of you to share together. 

  
He also loves holding you against him when you two are lying in bed or sitting on the couch together. His arms around you - holding you, pulling you up against his body. He feels arms around you is a sign of intimacy and will always want his arms around you.

  
**J = Jack Off (masturbation headcanon)**

  
Yes especially if he’s halfway around the county or the world. Just the mere thought of you gets him hard. He’s motivated to touch himself when he thinks of your mouth, your hands, your body, your reactions to him touching you, kissing you, fucking you, making love to you.

  
You do send him naughty and dirty pics - whether nudes or filthy naughty smut filled texts. You and Pedro will talk on the phone, one thing will lead to another and both of you are having phone sex. He does jack off to hearing your voice through the phone, your moans, your dirty words, and the way you tell him you’re touching yourself wishing it was him. He hears the soft moan he loves to hear when you are close to orgasming and his own hand on his cock moves faster causing him to cum.

  
He knows to jack off in the privacy of his hotel room or dressing room. If he gets to thinking of you on set while in his dressing room, he makes sure to lock the door so no one walks in.

  
**K = Kink (one or more of their kinks)**

  
Roleplaying - especially if you’re wanting him to roleplay one of his characters (Mando, Agent Whiskey, Javier Peña- are the main ones he enjoys roleplaying with you).

  
If Pedro had to pick one favorite character he likes to roleplay it would be Agent Whiskey because he gets to wear a cowboy hat, use the special whip he bought just for Agent Whiskey to use, and he gets to talk in a country drawl.

  
_“Hey, darlin’,” Pedro drawls as he walks into the bedroom with the cowboy hat atop his head._

  
_Pedro wears a white button down top, a black and charcoal tie. He also has on a charcoal jacket, dark blue jeans and his belt. He holds the whip in his hand as he takes in your naked body on the bed._

  
_You bite your lip and moan loudly, “save a horse, ride a cowboy.”_

  
He does think about kids and starting a family with you. He thinks about getting you pregnant, seeing your belly swell before his eyes. Pedro knows you’d let him take you and he’d want to take you with your swollen belly.

  
**L = Location (favorite places to do the do)**

  
Bedroom, living room, kitchen, shower.

  
His preferred location is the bedroom, in the bed you two share together. This is also the most intimate location, and most comfortable. 

  
If you are coming back from a date or movie premiere and can’t make it to the bedroom before each of you have each other’s clothes off, Pedro takes you in the living room - the couch or floor, it doesn’t matter.

  
He’s found you in the kitchen plenty of times cooking, baking. Sometimes all you wear in the kitchen is one of his tops or your night shirt and panties. He’ll take you on the kitchen floor or bend you over the table. He’ll make you sit on the kitchen counter and eat you out.

  
When Pedro wakes up in the morning, he might hear the shower running and want to join you. Or you’ll find him in the shower and join him.

  
**M = Motivation (what turns them on, gets them going)**

  
You. Always you. You are his - he’ll always want you, always need you.

  
He does love it when you dress up for a night out on the town - in makeup, hair done, slight heels, and a dress he can easily slide his hands under. He knows you only do this for him and he loves you for it.

  
**N = NO (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

  
Anything that’s unsafe and/or makes you uncomfortable.

  
**O = Oral (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

  
He likes to please you first and foremost. He knows you love his tongue. Pedro loves how you weave your fingers through his hair as his tongue licks your folds then begins circling your clit. He knows you’re close when your fingers tighten and you moan his name under your breath. 

  
He can’t get enough of your mouth either and loves it when you suck him off. He enjoys running his fingers through your hair, looking down into your eyes as you look up at him. Pedro loves seeing and feeling your mouth move up and down his cock - slowly at first but when you pick up the pace that’s when he feels pure ecstasy especially if you take your time to swirl your tongue around the tip of his cock. Pedro would love for you to swallow, one day he’ll ask you and you’ll oblige.

  
**P = Pace (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc)**

  
He prefers the act of sex to be both fast and rough, and slow and sensual.

  
Pedro knows when it’s the act of making love he needs to be slow and sensual. But when you two cannot keep your hands off each other it’s fast and rough, or if he’s been gone for weeks or months and he can’t wait to get his mouth and hands on you, Pedro will be fast and rough. You have spent time apart, it’s a part of his job to be away from you for days on end and you know when he returns he wants you naked and moaning under him in a matter of minutes.

  
Remember Pedro is a romantic at heart. He enjoys slow and sensual, it’s intimate. He will always pick slow and sensual over fast and rough.

  
**Q = Quickie (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc)**

  
Yes especially if there’s time between leaving your shared house or apartment and the final destination of either a movie premiere, red carpet event, and/or going out for dinner.

  
If you two are out with friends and can’t keep your hands off each other, you two sneak away for a quickie in the restroom. 

  
Pedro does like quickies especially if he knows he’ll have time to recuperate between the quickie and getting you home to take you there and spend his time with you back in the privacy of your shared home.

  
**R = Risk (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc)**

  
Yes, Pedro is game to experiment. He’s willing to take risks especially if you ask him to touch you inappropriately in public. You know he can’t resist placing his hands on you and giving into you because cannot resist you.

  
If he tells you his dirty secret, he’d be willing to take the risk for you if you wanted to try it. He loves you and doesn’t want to pressure you if you say no. If you say no, he drops it and will let it go.

  
**S = Stamina (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)**

  
Pedro’s not a young buck anymore.

  
With enough foreplay and the act of sex itself, one great fantastic round. He’ll need to rest if you want to go again soon. Otherwise give him some rest and he’s ready for a round in the morning.

  
**T = Toy (do they own toys? do they use them on a partner or themselves?)**

  
He’s used toys in the past. He knows you own a few (vibrator - how else are you to get off when he’s away?, blindfold, cuffs, feather teaser). If you ask him, he will use them on you especially if he gets to use both the blindfold and cuffs together. He will also tease you endlessly with the feathers because he loves hearing you moan and beg for him to stop, or continue.

  
He does let you use the blindfold and cuffs on him. He likes it when you take control and tease him endlessly. He’ll also let you use the feather teaser on him even though your light touches will always be one of the best teases to him. Pedro knows the best tease ever is you and everything you do and say to him in and out of the bedroom.

  
He bought a pair of vibrating panties. You were surprised at first but now you wear them a couple of times of month and let him tease you endlessly when you wear them.

  
**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

  
He teases. A lot.

  
He uses his mouth, tongue, hands, fingers. He knows how to use them to tease you endlessly. He loves your reaction to his teases and he can’t wait to finally give into your pleas because he could never deny you anything.

  
**V = Volume (how loud they are, what sounds they make)**

  
Pedro knows his deep accented voice is a major turn on for you. He talks to you in English and Spanish on a daily basis.

  
He calls you mi tentadora, hermosa, mi amor, mi ángel. Pedro knows you love the words eres mia whispered into your ear as he thrusts his cock into you. 

  
During sex, he moans and growls. Pedro also whispers to you in English and Spanish. If he hasn’t touched you in weeks or months, he’ll be loud.

  
**W = Wild Card (get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

  
Pedro and you talk about starting a family. It’s been happening more often lately. He wants to hear the pitter patter of little feet running around the house, wants to hear those little giggles of childhood fill his ears. He’ll be nervous to ask you about you discontinuing your birth control but you want the same - a family with Pedro - and you’ll stop taking the pill for him. Pedro is the love of your life, and will be the father of your child(ren). 

  
He wants to get you pregnant, see you pregnant. He’s wants to take you with your swollen belly - either when you are walking around the house and complaining (he’ll make you feel better) or if you’re dressed up to the nines, ready to show the world he and you are starting your own family.

  
Pedro wants to take you from behind, grab your breasts (which he thoroughly enjoys since they’ve gotten bigger) then moves his hands down and rub your swollen belly. He’ll also take you while you’re lying on your side on the bed, making sure you are comfortable. 

  
After he’s climaxed inside of you, he’ll make sure you’re taken care of by giving you pleasure with his mouth, tongue, hands, and fingers.

  
**X = X-Ray (what’s going on under those clothes)**

You know he screams BDE every time you see him. 

Size doesn’t matter to him, he knows how to use what he’s got. He’s right over the line for above average.

  
**Y = Yearning (how high is their sex drive?)**

  
Pedro’s sex drive is high. It’s unbearable when he hasn’t seen you in weeks or months.

  
He yearns for you, will always yearn for you. You are his, he is yours. 

  
He thinks about you daily. You are the love of his life. He wants no one else but you. Pedro needs no one else but you. 

  
**Z = ZZZ (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

  
After settling down from the highs of you both orgasming and you are in his arms, he’s out in 5-10 minutes. Sometimes he’ll wait till you’re asleep first but usually he’s the first to go thinking of how lucky he is to have you in his life for the rest of his days. 


End file.
